A Wounded Heart
by bookaholic5
Summary: It has been three years since Naru had last seen Mai, since he had left her and returned to England. What has become of Mai. Will hearts be healed or will they be damaged beyond repair.
1. Chapter 1

It was a another weary day for Naru. More of the same. Same people. Same problems. Same routine. The dark haired narcissist sat at his desk he glanced at the calendar. He had been doing more so lately. It was almost that time. It was as if yesterday he was in Japan watching Gene's lifeless body being dragged onto shore. Having to look into his lifeless face and identify him as his brother. Its been three years since then. After Gene was found he decided to close the SPR and return home to bury his brother. He had to help his parents grieve and he himself had to acknowledge the fact that Gene was gone. He and Lin packed up everything told the team that the SPR would be closed indefinitely and left.

He let out a sigh as his gaze travelled over to a picture frame that Madoka had given, no more like demanded he took. A picture of the whole SPR team. It was taken after they had finished one of their case. Everyone sported a smile. Yes even Lin was if you could count a slight upturn of his mouth as a smile. He on the other hand was frowning as he directed a glare at the brunet on his right with a bandaged arm and Band-Aids that decorated her face. She had gotten injured on the case and Naru was none to pleased with her. She always seemed to attract danger every where she turned. He couldn't help but smile as his gaze lingered on her smiling face, but it faded when he remembered the last time he saw her.

* * *

"I love you Naru." Mai blurted out red faced. They stood face to face at the edge of the woods.

"Me or Gene?" Naru interjected, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What?" Mai asked as her face crumpled in confusion.

"I said me or Gene." Naru replied harshly. He appraised her with his piercing blue eyes. Eyes that had always resembled deep pools, now looked cold as ice. She just stood there silently her face etched with hurt. Seconds dwindled and still no answer. That was it. Of course it would be his brother. It always was. She would pick the caring, happy, fun loving one, rather than the cold calculating narcissist that was right in front of her and just when he thought he had found some one he might actually care for.

"You know what never mind." He blatantly stated. He abruptly turned and left. Left her.

* * *

And that was the last time he had seen Mai. She didn't show up for work the day after. No call, message or anything. He notified the team and told them to relay the message to Mai that the office would be closing and that he would depart to England two days later. As he got ready to board the plane, he searched for her face in the crowd. The whole SPR team had come to wish Lin and him a safe trip. He hoped to see her face one last time at least, but she never showed. He took that as his answer.

He tried to expel her from his mind, but be that as it may was easier said then done. He would find himself at his desk and out of the blue shout "Mai tea!" only for Lin to appear with a puzzled expression. Lin would offer make him tea, but to be honest he couldn't stand it. Not that Lin's tea was bad, but any tea for that matter repulsed him. No one made tea like Mai. He would take a few sips to insure that Lin didn't worry. After all he was a "Tea addicted Narcissist" or so called. At other times Lin or his father would catch him staring of into space for minutes on end or he would be overly rude to the clients that came for help that his father would have to reprimand him several times a week. He missed her that was obvious, but it had faded with time. He thought about her every now and then. She was always at the back of his mind.

A knock on the door seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. " Come in." he said. Lin entered the room with a stack of folders in hand. Naru studied him from his desk. He looked exhausted and frankly a little beaten down. He was about to inquire how the man was feeling when said folders were placed in front of him.

"What are these?" Naru stated. As he leaned back in his chair.

"You know exactly what those are Oliver. All the case files you have rejected in the past 4 months." Lin said as he collapsed into the nearest seat.

"You know very well that I have no interest in these cases Lin and I don't intend to accept any of them."

"Well you can tell that to your father. He made it very clear that you are to accept at least one of those for next week."

Naru ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh. It had been a while since he had his last case, but none of the cases he had been given had seem to even peak his interest in the slightest. He turned his chair toward the window and peered at the cars and people bustling to and fro far beneath him. He didn't want to worry his parents. So he would have to do something.

"Tell father that instead of cases I will be doing a few lectures at the institute next week. That should please him." Naru said sharply, as he stood up to leave.

"All right Noll. I will inform him." Lin answered exhaustion evident in his reply.

"Well if that's all." Naru said as he made his way to the door.

"Noll wait." Lin blurted as he stood to catch up to his ward. "I will be taking a few personal days. I just wanted to let you know." Naru turned his focus to Lin. He did look like he needed a couple days of rest. Naru wondered why he looked so worn.

"All right. Notify me when you return." and with that he left.

* * *

Lin let out a sigh as he made his way back to his apartment. It has been hard these past few weeks. Noll has been quite a handful. Lin had an idea as to what was bothering his dismal young ward. It was pain stakingly obvious. Usually Oliver was a closed book, impossible to decipher, but these past few years he has seemed as open as ever. Lin knew he missed Japan, missed the cases, missed the team, but most of all he knew he missed Mai. His actions spoke louder than anything. Lin knew one of these days he would find an excuse to go back.

Lin dug through his pockets for his keys when he reached the door. Little did Oliver know that he had been keeping a secret from him. A secret that would most likely anger the hot headed narcissist, but it was a secret he had promised to keep. He wasn't about to ruin the trust he had taken so long to earn. He was about to put the key into the lock when the door opened before him.

"Hello Lin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Favs and follows! This is my first time writing a fanfic.

Lin may be a bit ooc

Please enjoy!

* * *

Lin P.O.V

"Good evening Mai." Lin replied with a slight smile, as he shut the door behind him. Smiling was something that Lin had never seemed to ever do, but lately, it has become a habit for the usually stotic adult. All thanks to the short brunette who stood before him.

"How was your day?" She asked, as she took his bag from him. He glanced at Mai while shrugging off his coat. She was looking better. But Lin could see the from the dark circles that rested under her eyes, that she needed sleep.

"Same as usual." Lin sighed. "Noll was a headache today. He just couldn't-" Lin stopped mid sentence. Bringing up Oliver in front of Mai tended to make her a little uncomfortable. Lin tried his best to avoid the subject whenever possible. Which was difficult seeing that his day usually revolved around Oliver and his whims.

"It's all right Lin. You don't have to tiptoe around me. Naru and I… Well…" she struggled to get the words out. "What happened is in the past. So don't worry. I can handle it." She stated with a sad smile.

Lin could tell that what ever had happened between Mai and Oliver had given Mai an immense amount of pain. Pain, that Lin knew she concealed deep down. Mai was not the same Mai as before, when they had left her. She no longer smiled as brightly, or talked as loudly as Lin had remembered. She had matured. That much was clear. Having seen what Mai has been going through he understood why. There was still a lot she had not shared with him, but he would give her the time and space she needed. Honestly he didn't know if he was ready to hear it. He still couldn't get the image out of his when he first seen her two months ago.

* * *

Two months ago

Lin was just finishing typing up the previous case summary when the phone rang. "Hello." Lin answered, as he balanced the phone between his face and his shoulder while typing.

"Yes. Are you the employer of Miss Mai Taniyama?"

Lin pondered this for a moment. It has been awhile since he had heard that name " We are her previous employment. May I ask what this is about."

"This is Dr. Itoh at Tosei General Hospital." said the man. " I was wondering if you had any information on who is the guardian to Miss Taniyama. It says here that all her current relatives are deceased. She is currently unconscious and is unable-"

Lin fumbled with the phone "Is she all right?! What happened?" he interrupted.

"Ah. Yes, as of now her condition is stable. She was brought here about an hour ago. From what I heard she collapsed by a nearby crosswalk. She has a minor concussion and what appears to be lacerations on her arms and face and bruising near her throat. Which I believe she had sustained prior to her collapse." the doctor went on. "I am not sure if I should contact child services or not, seeing as she is not yet 18 .But its clear to me that this girl is in need of some kind of friend or acquaintance to be here when she regains consciousness."

Concern flooded through Lin as he heard the doctor continue to explain the situation. Although Lin hadn't been that close to Mai, he had grown very fond of the bright eyed brunette that had the talent of taming his Narcissistic ward. Ok she was a bit loud sometimes, and very accident prone, but for Lin her presence was comforting. After hearing about what happened, he felt he had a duty to make sure she was all right. He didn't have to think about it at all when he replied "Thank you for calling me Dr. Itoh. I will be arriving as soon as possible, which will probably be early tomorrow morning. I will sort out any problems then." With that, he hung up the phone and made to leave the office. Grabbing his coat and bag Lin dashed to the door.

"And where are you going?" Lin almost tripped over his feet when he heard the voice from behind him. Noll was leaning against his office door with his arms crossed, as he narrowed his eyes at Lin. Lin had completely forgotten that he wasn't alone in the office.

"Oh Noll, I was on my way-" Lin stopped short.

"On your way where?" Noll demanded with a raised eyebrow. Lin didn't think now was the right time to tell Noll about Mai. He tended to get very touchy when anything had to do with said girl.

"Umm.. It's a personal manner. I don't know when I will return, but I'll contact you when I do." Lin stated as he shoved his arms into his coat. "I got to go Noll." Lin shut the door and quickly made his way down the stairs. Lin would explain when he got back. Right now he had to get to Japan. Calling a cab, he made his way through the snowy streets of England toward the airport.

Lin leaned his weight against the counter as he inquired where Mai Taniyama's room was. The nurse behind the counter directed him to sit and wait for the doctor to arrive. Lin dozed on an off as he sat in the waiting room. The plane ride had been agonizing. The turbulence had made it impossible to sleep and even when he had tried the kid behind him made it clear that wasn't going to happen by kicking the seat repeatedly. Resting his head against the wall behind him, he stared at the ceiling. The corridor in the hospital was nearly vacant. It was after all 3 in the morning. Lin eventually succumbed to his exhaustion as the minutes dwindled by.

Lin was startled out of his slumber with a tap on his shoulder. A young doctor stood in front of him with a clipboard in hand. Lin quickly rose from his chair. Trying to dispel any drowsiness that lingered within him.

"You must be who I spoke with on the phone, regarding Miss Taniyama. I'm Dr. Itoh." the young doctor greeted, hand extended.

"Lin Koujo." Lin responded as he shook his hand.

"All right. Let me update you on Miss Taniyama's condition. Like I told you she has a minor concussion. She has not yet regained consciousness, but we expect her to within the next few hours. As for the lacerations and bruising I am concerned on how she sustained those injuries." Dr. Itoh stated with a worried expression.

Lin too was concerned, and was determined to get to the bottom of it. Lin assured Dr. Itoh that he would get answers as they proceeded down the hall. Nurses bustled from room to room as they passed. The smell of disinfectant hung in the air. He wrinkled his nose in displeasure. He never liked hospitals to bright and clean to hold so much pain and suffering. He did his best tried to avoid them.

"-and this is her room." Dr. Itoh finished, as they came to a stop. Lin eyed the name tag that read "Taniyama, Mai" on the door. "She is hooked up to several machines that keep track of her vitals. Her body seems to be quite weak so I recommend her to remain in the hospital for a couple days to recover. Please notify me when she wakes and we'll go over a few test to see how she is feeling."

Lin thanked the young doctor as they parted ways. A soft beeping sound greeted Lin's ears as he entered the room. It was very dim in the small white room. The doctor had mentioned that Mai eyes would be sensitive to bright lights and to reduce irritation to keep the lights on low. Lin's eyes adjusted to the dimness as he took in the sight before him.

Mai looked so broken as she laid there in bed. Her skin matched the whiteness of the sheets that covered her small body. Several cords were attached to her body draping lightly to the floor before leading to the machines that monitored her health. As Lin approached the bed, he saw the scraps and cuts that covered her arms and face. She was so still. Not a movement besides the subtle rise and fall of her chest. The right side of her face held multiple bruises that stood out on her pale skin. Lin felt so helpless seeing her so beaten down. How could the Mai he had known be reduced to such a state. He lowered himself into the seat next to her bed.

He let his face fall in his hands. He couldn't help but feel that he was partly responsible for the condition Mai was currently in. He should have tried harder to contact her after they had departed to England, but at any mention of Mai Noll would plummet back into a dark and dismal depression. "Oh Noll would be absolutely livid if he were to find out Mai was injured in such ways." Lin thought to himself. His hands fall to his lap as he studied the fragile girl in front of him.

Taking a closer look at her face he could see that her eyebrows were drawn together. She looked as if she was in pain, or having an unpleasant dream. Dark circles rested under her eyes, clearly a sign she wasn't sleeping properly. She was also noticeably thinner. Lin wondered what was troubling her. What had happened for her to have ended up here. Had someone hurt her. He would find out one way or another.

Lin awkwardly took her hand in his, careful not to disrupt the iv wire. He had to admit that he cared for Mai, not in the romantic sort of way. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt the need to protect her, like a guardian. She had a way of warming even the coldest of hearts. Gripping Mai's hand tighter, he promised he would be there for her in the future. Starting now he would be a more permanent part of her life. He leaned back in his seat and waited for Mai to awaken.

* * *

Lin's mind was wondering when a squeeze of his hand shook him from his thoughts. Sitting straighter in his chair, he directed his attention on Mai. She shifted slightly in bed. A weak moan slipped from her lips, as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Squinting from the light, her gaze darted around the room. She was probably wondering where she was. Lin assumed with a sigh. He was about to say something when her eyes locked with his.

"Mai?" Lin uttered, leaning forward slightly.

Her hand was ripped from his, as she shrank back into the bed. Her small hands shook, while she clutched the sheets tightly. Her eyes searched his face and widened with recognition.

"Lin?" she whispered, confusion swirled in her brown eyes.

" Yes Mai. It's me." He responded in a soft voice, afraid he would frighten her.

"…but how? … Why are…you..here?" Wincing, she clutched her head in pain.

"Mai you are in pain, let me call the doctor and then we'll discuss everything once your feeling better." Lin reassured. He reached over her bed toward the call button. Mai flinched back abruptly. Lin froze aware he had startled the injured girl. She seemed to be extremely jumpy, like a wounded animal.

"Mai. I am just going to press this button so the doctor will be notified." Lin explained, gesturing toward the button on her left. She gave a slight nod at this. He slowly pressed the button and settled back in to his chair. She let out a shaky breath, as they waited for the doctor to arrive.

Lin desperately wanted to ask Mai question after question about what had happened, but he knew he would have to wait. It was clear she was in a very delicate state and she needed time to recover.

Mai lightly traced the patterns in the sheets with her small fingers as she waited. Her light brown hair hung her face. Lin noticed it had grown quite a bit from the short bob she usually had. It reached mid shoulder. She shifted uncomfortably in bed. That's when he saw what was hidden beneath her hair. Lin had to hold back a gasp. Dark purple blotches covered her small throat in what Lin thought looked awfully like finger prints. Oh Mai. Lin thought. Who did this to you? As if sensing his thought, she looked up at him. Seeing what he was looking at. She quickly turned from him, hiding her injuries.

Time trickled by as they sat waiting. Lin still couldn't shake the uneasiness that seemed to creep into his bones. Mai sat a little straighter, as her gaze shifted to the door. No sooner than she did the door opened. Lin cast a curious glance at Mai. How had she… Lin shook off the thought. He would ask later.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" Dr. Itoh kindly greeted Mai.

"I feel fine just a little dizzy." Mai softly replied. She kind of swayed a bit, Lin suspected she wasn't letting on to how she was really feeling, which worried him.

"She was clutching her head a little while ago. I think she is in quite a deal of pain. Is there anything she can take to ease her discomfort?" Lin inquired with a worried tone.

" Yes. I was just about to administer the painkiller now. It should help take away any pain she is currently feeling."He replied with a smile. Lin nodded his approval. Dr. Itoh headed toward Mai's iv.

"The side affects are only minor. But you will feel quite sleepy, but seeing what your body has been through the more sleep the better." He reassured Mai, adjusting the iv.

"Sleep!" Mai shouted, more alert than ever. "No-o no! I think I had enough." She stammered. Lin sensed something wrong, as her breathing rapidly increased.

"Oh nonsense! There's no such thing as to much sleep." Dr. Itoh exclaimed, patting her leg. Lin could tell he was trying to comfort Mai, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"NO! Please! I don't need to sleep!" Mai yelled her voice cracking. She tried to remove the iv cord, but Lin stopped her just in time. Dr. It oh quickly backed away from the iv. Startled by the outburst.

"Mai, the doctor is trying to help. No one wants to hurt you." Lin said slowly. Holding both her shoulders, while he looked into her frantic eyes. Mai trembled like a leaf. Why was she so afraid to sleep?

"Li-n! Please!" She whimpered, with teary eyes. "I don't want to..I-I don't need sleep!" She pleaded.

" Its all right Mai." Lin murmured softly. Trying his best to comfort the poor girl. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Mai broke into sobs, tears rolled down her face. Her tiny hands clung tightly to his shirt as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Shh. Its alright." He whispered as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. He glanced at Dr. Itoh who motioned to the door. Lin nodded. With a sad smile he softly shut the door behind him.

Lin adjusted him self so he was fully on the bed. He clumsily cradled Mai in his arms. He was never was one for physical contact, but for Mai he would try. The shoulder of his shirt grew damp, as her sobs slowly died down. Lin gently stroked her head.

Lin was honestly scared. Scared and angry. Mai had been hurt, hurt badly. Lin would make sure it would never happen again, but first he had to heal the broken girl who shivered in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been awhile since I last updated, so sorry. Don't really have any excuse besides writers block. Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming! Anyway enjoy!

Mai P.O.V

* * *

The timer gave a low beep, signalling to Mai that the coffee was done. She silently wondered over to the kitchen. Her feet knew the way in the dark, stillness of the apartment, even though she had only been living there for two months. Her hand found the wall as she searched for the light switch. Flipping on the low light, she made her way to the coffee pot. Grabbing the mug she used everyday, she carefully filled it to the brim. She smiled softly as she brought the mug near her face breathing in the rich, bitterness. Her frigid fingers regained their warmth as she clutched the steaming mug. In a way it had become the best kind of comfort to her. Something there to keep her from what she feared, from what she couldn't escape. Sleep.

After turning of light, Mai once again navigated toward the living room. Mai settled into the couch, shivering slightly. Pulling one of the nearby blankets over her bare legs, she peered through the giant windows across from her. The moonlight filtered through the apartment as she sat there. Lin had quite the view. Mai was slightly shocked when she had first arrived. His apartment was almost on the top floor. So far up that the people looked like ants if she looked down. The interior was very simple and modern. It was very Lin like. He had no family pictures or anything that Mai could gleam any information from who was living there. Just like Lin the apartment matched him.

She sighed as she took a sip from her mug. She let her head fall back against the cushions. Her life had become a routine of sorts. Try to sleep, get up make coffee, stay up for hours, make some breakfast, send Lin off to work, wait for Lin to come home, and try to get to go to sleep once more, and then it would repeat over and over again. Occasionally, she would have more than an hour or two of sleep before she was greeted by whatever death awaited her like it had always done.

It had all started nearly three years ago. When she had been coldly rejected by the one person she had come to love after so long. She could still remember his retreating form as he left her at the edge of the woods that day. Feeling broken in more ways than one, she had fallen to her knees and she had seemed to stay like that for quite some time. When she had finally pulled herself off of the ground the sky had gone dark, with not a single star to light her way. She had gone back to the cabin to pack her bags in the dark desperate to escape the reality of the situation. Without so much as a word she left to return to her previous life.

Little did she know that was going to be impossible. Dragging herself toward her bed she crawled inside pulling the covers over her, wishing she could just disappear. How could one conversation break her whole world apart. A tear made its way down her face as she closed her eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, her world fell to darkness.

She was only asleep for a few minutes when it started. It felt like something flashed in front of her eyes. The sensation of dread jolted her awake. Her eyes darted around her room. Her breath came in gasps. She flinched as once again a bright light impaired her vision. She stumbled from her bed uneasily. Her bare feet trembled as they met the cold floor. Determined to shake off whatever she was feeling, whatever she was experiencing, she tried to make her way to the bathroom. Only to find that her legs couldn't support her.

Grabbing her bed railing she tried to steady herself. Her vision flickered in and out, until her room vanished completely. Collapsing to floor she clung to the side of her bed, digging her fingers into the comforter. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, the feeling enveloped her completely until all she could see was two distinct sets of lights flashing toward her. Headlights? Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

It happened in an instant One second her feet were on the loose gravel, the next she flying through the air, glass shattering as her body collided with windshield. She felt bones crack at the impact. And then she was in the air once more before she struck the gravel with a force that took away any breath she had left in her lungs. Her ears rang as the world went in and out of focus. She felt oddly light as warm blood made its way down her face.

She was faintly aware when she heard the gravel crunch as footsteps approached. Willing her eyes to stay open she made out a silhouette of a woman standing above her. She gathered what little strength she had and tried to ask for help, but all that came out was a weak, crackly whimper. She heard a gasp as the figure retreated. Hope dwindled as the figure was swallowed up in the darkness of the night.

Mai closed her eyes, taking weak, wheezy breaths. A sound of an engine started nearby and a red glow illuminated her face. Cracking open her eyes she expected the brake lights to fade away, but no they seemed to be getting? Closer?! Mai struggled to move, but any attempt made her cry out as her vision swam. The lights drew closer as her breathing grew rapid. Blood pounded in her ears. Mai quickly closed her eyes as the crunch of gravel under tires could be heard. " I'm going to die" Mai thought weakly, as the world erupted in agony, pain that Mai had never imagined ripped through her, crushing her, tearing her apart. The world faded to black.

She didn't know how much time had passed or if she was even alive, when the iciness of the water hit her like a thousand knives. Water, water everywhere closing in on her, suffocating her. Turning her world black, black and then nothing.

She awoke then, her body drenched in sweat. Mai emptied her stomach right there next to the bed have no strength to even try to move. Her body shook with tremors that racked her small body. Tears trickled silently down her face. She still could feel herself being crushed, water filling her lungs. She tried to breathe evenly telling herself it wasn't real. She wasn't dying. She didn't get hit by a car, backed over, and thrown into that icy water. No she didn't, but she knew who had. The same person whose corpse had been drug from the lake earlier that day. The same person who guided her dreams. Naru's twin. Gene. Gene had suffered and died in the most painful way. Sobs escaped her lips as she curled up into a ball on the floor, pressing her face into her hands. How could someone do that. How could a human being be so cruel.

Sunlight danced across her face as its rays streamed through the window of her room. She had been laying there for hours. Her tears had all but dried up. The body racking sobs subsided to a soft even breaths, and try as she might she couldn't keep her eyes open as darkness greeted her once again.

* * *

Slowly her surroundings came into focus. The all to familiar dreamscape came into view. It was were she usually talks to Gene before cases start. It was like being somewhere, yet nowhere at all. It was pitch black but yet she could see where she stood. "Gene." Mai called, expecting him to appear out of nowhere. Several seconds past and still no Gene. "Gene! Are you there?" she cried, getting a little scared. Still no answer. "Where-" Mai spun around. She thought she had heard her name. Hesitantly, Mai walked forward.

"M-a" She picked up her pace. At the sound.

"Gene! Where are you!" Mai shouted into oblivion.

"M-ai!" "Over...Mai!" Gene yelled. Her feet followed his voice until she could make out someone pounding on something. As she drew closer, she realized it was Gene.

"Gene! Whats happening!" she gasped. There seemed to be some kind of barrier prevented him from getting closer. She put her hand up against it to find it as solid as a wall.

"-you need...Mai...too strong...Naru! He cut in and out like a bad reception.

"I don't know what your saying!" Mai cried as she pounded on the wall.

"Go...help..worse...Now..M-ai" Gene seemed to plead from the other side of the Gene started to flicker in and out.

"Gene!What- why are you? Please don't go?!" Mai begged, banging on the barrier harder with her small fists. Gene gave a sad smile as he flickered a few more times before vanishing completely.

"No! Gene! Come back! Don't leave!" she cried, sliding to the floor. "You cant." slowly she stopped her pounding fists. She hit the barrier weakly. "Don't Leave me." she whimpered softly. But no one was there to hear her, but the darkness that surrounded her.

* * *

That had been the last time she had seen Gene. She missed him. He was always the one to comfort her when things got really tough. She couldn't recall how many time she had begged and prayed for him to show up, for him to help her, to stop the visions, stop the death. Ever since that night she would have visions of death. Almost every night, she would die. Her powers seemed to be out of control. Mai had only experienced death visions once or twice on the cases she had been on with the SPR. Usually she just had visions of information that would help on the case. But now everything was out the window. She didn't know whos the death she was experiencing. It was either by a lover, by accident, revenge, jealousy, and even suicide, it was endless. Some would repeat as Genes had for the first few weeks. Others happened once or maybe twice. Mai had learned to kind of fall back into herself while the visions occurred, to push it as far from her mind as possible. But she still felt everything.

The first year was agonizing. Learning to handle the visions and still function normally. At school everyone stared at her when she walked by. Mai guessed she looked kinda tired. Ah who was she foolin she looked like a walking corpse. Her friends grew wary of her and they stopped seeing each other after awhile. She still lived in the little apartment her teacher had given her. The small place is the only place she could truly call home. She grew to hate her bedroom though as time past, bad memories lingered over everything. The living room became her safe haven, the bright spot in the storm that was her life.

Mai had picked up a new hobby, reading. When she couldn't sleep she read, and seeing how very little she slept, oh boy did she read. Books were piled high all across the living room. Honestly it didn't matter what she read. She would read anything, but she always had a hidden love for the romance novels. They were such a stark contrast to the life she was living. She would often place herself in the shoes of her favorite character, pushing reality away momentarily.

Life went on in a dimal sort of way. She held herself together as best as she had been having the visions for two and a half yearswhen one day they changed. She went to sleep like any other night when the vision hit. Being use to it Mai setled back within herself, ready to face the perpetual nightmare that happened everynight.

She appeared in a filthy, dishevaled kitchen. Beer cans littered the floor and dirty dishes filled the sink. A man was arguing with her. He was very large, ugly looking man with a gut that hung over his worn out jeans. his face was beat red as he swore up and down at her, whipping things across the kitchen. Mai had been having this vision for a week now. Mai asumed she was in the wifes body or lover of the vulgar man, who berated her with insult after insult. Her body shook from fright as he neared her. Mai knew what was coming before it happened. She braced herself as his meaty hand shot to her throat, cutting of her airway. Mai repeated over and over in her head "This not real, this is not happening to me." but something was different this time. The pain was more intense, and incresing as his sweat grip tightened around her throat. Her fingers clawed his trying to desperatly to escape. Mai felt her vision cloud breifly, before she was pulled from the vision. Her breath slammed back into her lungs as she fell from her bed to the ground. Her throat ached as she sucked in each breath.

Stumbling to an upright position, she made her way to the bathroom. Bracing her self against the porclin of the sink benthe her she stared at her reflection in the mirror. dark handprints stood out on the pale skin of her neck. It hurt to breath not mention swallow. "How?" Mai thought. The injuries had followed her in to real life. Could she? Could she die for real? If she went to sleep next time would she wake up? Mai trembled at the posibilty.

She wrapped a blanket around herself and shuffled to the liviiing room. Ploping herself on the couch she contiplated over her situation. She knew the SPR had closed once Naru had gone back to England, so that was a no go. She had no ones number from the gang. No one had even tried to get in contact with her in the last two and a half years. The last time she had seen any of them was the day the visions first started. She needed help. Major help. She grabbed the phone book from the lower drawer of the endtable and search through it. Until she found Psychic Powers and Readings. It was the only remote thing that had anything to do with what Mai was experiencing. Looking at the hours displayed on the worn yellow page, she saw that it opened latter that day arround 5 pm. Mai wrote down the address on a nearby notepad. It was only 4:30 in the morning so Mai picked up the her latest novel and began to read.

Time trickled by at an agonizing rate. Glancing over at the clock she read 12:00 pm. She sighed with exaustion as she leveled her gaze back on her novel, but the words just seemed to blur together. Not at all makeing sense to the weary teenager."I can't!" she thought trying to keep her eyelids open, but they fell pulling her to sleep.

She was looking at a phone. Sitting with her feet on the dash. The sound of windshield whipers filled the car as it cleared the slushy snow from abstructing the view of the roadway. She giggled as she texted a dirty joke to a friend named Ami-chan.

"Did you hear a single word I've said?" scolded the Woman behind the wheel. Her long, black hair was tied back in a tight bun. "You will listen to me young lady. I'm your mother." she ordered.

"What?" She replied with an annoyed expression.

"I said how could you fail phyed?"

"I just didn't want run so much, I get all...sweaty." she stated, with a smirk

"You know you have to write a letter of apology to your teacher, right?"

"Umm hm." she responded turning toward the window.

"Hemiko."

She just rolled her eyes as and continued to look out the frost coated window. The car slowly came to a stop.

"Hemiko!"

"What!" she yelled, as a brake squealed in front them, not a second later. There was a sickening crunch of windshield shattered as glass embedded itself into her arms and face. She was flung forward, she braced for impact but instead of the dash board she fell across her coffee table, books toppled to the floor. She was back in her apartment.

She tried to calm her heart as it jack hammered inside her chest. Pealing her shaking body off the table a droplet of red caught her eye. It fell onto her open book staining the clean white pages of her novel. More droplets accompanied the first, painting the pages in red. Mai touched a hand to her face, it came away coated in blood. Toppling more books, to the floor. Mai unsteadily found her way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror once more. Her reflection stared back at her. She now had cuts all over her arms and face to match the now darkening fingermarks. Mai held back a sob, grabbing on to the sink for support, smearing red along the rim. This was only going to get worse. She wiped her face and arms with a nearby towel, trying to control her trembling hands.

When she was satisfied with her reflection, Mai rushed to the living room seeing the mess she had previously made. The clock read 4:45pm. Snatching the notepad from underneath a couple books that had fallen, she quickly made her way out the door not caring if it shut behind her.

Mai made her way through the streets, fumbling here and there, muttering an occasion apology. Her hands gripped the notepad tightly as she made her way from crosswalk to crosswalk. Finally she saw her destination, but as her shaky feet neared the door, all the hope and strength drained from her body. Plastered across the door it read "Closed Indefinatly". She stood there unmoving, on the crosswalk. "Why?"Mai muttered. She couldn't find the will to move, even as cars blared there horns around her. She wished it would just stop. Just stop, as if listening to her thoughts her body gave one last breath, before she tumbled into the darkness that was always eager to greet her.

Later in the hospital, she swear she was seeing things, when she awoke to Lin hovering over her bed, holding her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

So here's another chapter please read and review㈳6

Naru's P.O.V

* * *

Naru slammed his door to his office muttering curses under his breath. Today had been an absolute headache for the dark haired narcissist. Not only did he have to stand for over an hour while he made his lecture, he had to endure the idiotic questions that followed. Most questions weren't even related to the anything to do with the paranormal, they pertained to him and his interests, where he liked to go for fun, and if he was in any relationship. His lectures were always jammed packed, and females primarily outnumbered the males, so Naru wasn't surprised at the offhanded comments and questions. It was a common occurrence that happened frequently. Do to his looks he tended to get noticed anywhere he went, it was a fact that he loathed. At the end of the lecture he had to hastily exit, to avoid the suffocating atmosphere that surrounded him.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Naru collapsed in to his chair. He didn't know how long he could keep doing these horrific lectures. Even if it was to satisfy his parents, he didn't know if he could keep his head if one more girl asked for his number. It was probably best to accept one of the cases stacked precariously on his desk. Cases now just seemed to be dull and he just didn't have the drive, the interest was just not there anymore. Stubbornly, he reached out for the files near the edge of his desk. Only for him to knock the day old cup of tea into his lap. The files toppled to the floor as Naru jumped up from his chair abruptly, trying to brush away the cold liquid that started to seep into his black trousers. He held back a curse as he called for Lin. Seconds passed in silence as he recalled that he had taken a couple weeks off.

His mouth twitched downward. To be honest he felt a little lonesome of late. Which was weird for the him, considering his anti social tendencies. But he had noticed Lin was taking more and more days off. Naru hoped it wasn't him that was detouring Lin to not stay in the office. He knew that his attitude had been quite sour lately. He would snap at almost anyone that approached him. Everything seemed to frustrate him and for the life of him he did not know why. The empty office seemed to mock him now, every morning he would arrive to silence to leave the same. Naru knew something had to change. Life shouldn't be this bleak and dismal.

After cleaning his desk from the spill. He noticed the spilled files scattered on floor. Huffing with displeasure he kneeled and started collecting the papers. Harshly shoving them in their respective folders. Naru stopped as he snatched one of the folders off the floor. A card fell from its pages and fluttered to the carpet. Pausing he studied the card. It seemed to be a playing card. He reached for it but as his hand made contact, his eyes widened before he was pulled in by a vision.

He was playing cards on the floor. Naru had no idea how the game was played but by the way the kid in front of him scowled at him it looked like he was winning. Naru guessed he was in the body of a middle schooler. Slapping down the last card he hooted with triumph. The kid seated across from him. Sneered at him as he handed over a few dollars and stomped away angrily. Snickering Naru counted the money and pocketed it with a smile. A shrill of a bell rang, he collected the cards from the ground and and slung his bag over his shoulder. He ran trough the hall, bumping into a couple girls who yelled after him.

Bursting through the double doors, he saw black clad men standing near the side walk. He quickly hid himself behind the bush nearest to him. Naru had a feeling this kid had done this repeatedly. He carefully evaded the men and made his way around the school building. Once he was out of sight he made his way down the side walk blending into the crowd, a skip in his step. The sky was turn a dark grey color, clouds forming above. Naru knew rain would surly fall within the next few minutes. A couple on near by bench took note and made to leave as he past by. A nearby food truck caught his eye as he walked along. He sauntered up to the truck and asked for a chocolate ice cream. The big man behind the counter nodded.

"That will be 2.50 young man." he stated as he scratched his bald head.

He handed the man the money he previously won. Soon he was strolling down the sidewalk licking his ice cream cone. Naru had a strange feeling, the kid must have felt it too because his head swiveled around searching the bustling crowd around him, feeling like someone was watching him. Shrugging it off he lazily continued enjoying his frozen treat.

The sky was steadily darkening, the clouds looking ominous above him. Then the sky opened up as rain started pouring down. People rushed to get out of the downpour. Covering his head with his bag, he shoved the remainder of the melting cone in his mouth. The rain came down stronger, his eyes searched for a dry area to wait out the rain. Seeing a near by overhang he darted for cover. Out of the rain he lowered his soaked bag. Shuffling threw the contents he found his phone. The screen read 4:01.

He sighed as he brushed his damp hair from his eyes. With Naru would call reluctance he dialed the first contact on his phone.

"I-" he couldn't finish one word before a voice barked through the other end he held the phone away from his ear waiting for the yelling to cease.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Yes. Fine, I will. Can you just come pick me up Frank." He said with a pout.

"Where am I? Ahh?" Looking around he saw the nearest street sign. I am at the corner of First and Wallbrook. Yeah sure. K bye." Pressing the end button he shoved his phone into his black sweatshirt.

The sky seemed to being growing dark and darker by the minute. The rain showed no sign of stopping, as he leaned against the edge of the building. After awhile he noticed oddly an idling car about 10 feet away from him. The passenger door was ajar and no one seemed to be behind the wheel. Leaning off the wall a bit he tried to get a closer look. Suddenly a hand roughly grabbed his wrist as he was yanked into the alley beside him. His bag fell to the ground, the contents spilling all over the wet, puddle filled alley. He struggled to regain his footing as a person dressed in black twisted his arm up behind him. Letting out a gasp of pain. He turned and kneed the attacker in the groin, trying to escape his clutches. It worked as his grip loosened and he fell to the dirty ground with a slash. Scraping his hands an knees he struggled to his feet, trampling his playing cards that were scattered everywhere. The rain obscured his vision as he made to run. A cry of help about to leave him as a rag came across his face. Muffling his pleas for help. Swing his elbows he tried to land a hit on the perpetrator. But the smell of chemicals assaulted his senses as black spots danced across his eyes. His movements slowed as he weakly pawed at the hands that held the rag firmly to his face. Then they fell to his sides limply as his was pulled to darkness.

Naru came to as he found he was still kneeling on the ground. He slowly picked up the card as he realized he used psychometry on it. Usually he had more control on his powers. He was to decide if he wanted to use it. The power to discover facts about an event or person by touching an object of the owner or who ever last had the object. Naru had this power since he turned ten. Lin was usually against using the ability due to the risk of him landing in the hospital. Which happened on several occasions, due to the fact it required PK to use. Naru knew he would be feeling the after effects latter.

Rising to his feet he set the files back on his desk, keeping out the file the card had fallen from. Naru stared at the name on the side of the folder. Johnny Mathason was written in Lin's neat hand writing. Running his fingers through his raven hair, he shook his head. Naru knew he should probably look further into the case. Recalling the vision, he knew he could get a few leads with what he had seen.

With a frown Naru picked up the phone and punched in the digits to Lin's cell. Mentally preparing himself he collected his thought as the dial tone rang in his ear.

* * *

Lin's P.O.V

Lin woke to a his cell vibrating near his head. Squinting his eyes against the bright light of the phone, he made out The number from the office. His eye knit together as he realized it was midnight. He hit accept button as he groggily sat straighter in bed.

"Yes Noll." He answered holding back a yawn.

"Sorry to wake you, but I wanted to notify you that we will be taking a case. So I need you to return to the office tomorrow." The narcissist ordered through the phone.

"Wait case? What case Noll? I thought you were doing the lectures."

"Well I was looking through a couple of them and one seemed to spark an interest." Naru seemed to respond with apprehension and something else that Lin picked up on, exhaustion.

"Noll why are you still at the office?"

"Well I was going through a few things and I happened to use psychometry on one of the clients belongings." Naru said with an edge to his voice.

"Happened? You didn't do it on purpose?" Lin pondered that for a moment. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He flipped the covers off of himself.

"No, but this happen a couple times in the past so it's no big deal, just show up for work tomorrow." Noll said with a sigh, about to hang up.

"Oh no you don't. How are you getting home? You must be drained after using your PK."

"Lin I feel fine. I will just take a taxi." Naru replied with annoyance. Pulling on his pants, Lin stumbled from bed.

"I will be there in 15 stay there." Lin grabbed his coat of the nearby chair.

"Noll? Stay put you here me?" He huffed into the phone.

"Fine." Noll murmured and with that the line went dead.

Lin quietly slipped from his room down the hall, making sure to be extra quiet as he passed Mai's room. Grabbing his keys of the counter he made his way toward the door.

"Where you going." A voice mumbled from behind him. Lin heart jumped. Turning he saw that Mai was bundled up on the couch a mug of coffee in her hands. Lin's face fell as he realized she was up once more. Lin knew her well now, what she had to experience almost every night.

After comforting Mai in the hospital, Lin had asked her what had happened. Lin thought it would have taken a lot of convincing, but as soon as he asked she spilled her whole story about what had happened in the past two and a half years. Almost as if she was glad to have some on to confide in. Lin was shocked at what she told him. He honestly have not seen this type of problem when it came to ESP, were one could die by experiencing ones death. Mai powers were unstable. Lin needed to get to the bottom of it fast before anything worse were to happen. He had contacted a few acquaintances for help but none have heard of the problem Mai was facing. Lin knew Oliver's father would probably be the best bet on helping the sleep deprived girl.

Once Mai was fit enough to leave the hospital, it took days to finally convince her to return to England with him. He assured her that he would help control the powers. Mai made it a point that she did not want Naru knowing about her. Lin agreed to honor her wishes, seeing that the girl had enough on her plate.

The first week was tough on them both as he had to repetitively wake Mai from the visions before she was hurt in any way. One night he had not woken up in time and was guilt ridden when he had woken to find her bawling in bed, clutching her forehead. Lin rushed to her side seeing blood drip to the bedsheets. She looked up at him with teary eyes as she held her head in pain. She had a long gash from her the top of her eyebrow to the edge of her scalp, deep enough that it would require stitches. Lin had rushed her to the hospital. Where they stitched her up and gave her pain medication.

Lin couldn't stop beating himself so he had contacted his mentor who had helped him by sending him a amulet that would help prevent Mai from getting injured in her visions. Once it arrived they both prayed it would work. Mai wore it around her neck as she slept that night Lin rested in the chair. Mai shook him awake that night trembling but with a smile on her face. It worked she exclaimed giving him a hug. The amulet did do its job on protecting Mai from harm, but it didn't stop the visions.

So now he would wake to find Mai bundle on the couch either sipping coffee or reading a novel. Some nights he would hear her crying from his room. He would always come and ask if she was ok, but she would put on a brave face and say she was fine. Lin was planning on tell Noll's father soon, he didn't know how much more Mai could handle. One morning as he was sipping his coffee on the couch reading his newspaper, Mai walked in dead on her feet. She eyed the drink in his hand, Smelling the bitter taste in the air she, swiped it from his hand and took gulp after gulp. Leaving Lin to stare at her in shock. Finally tearing herself away from the drink, her chocolate eyes met his as she smiled in awe.

"What is this?!"she marveled.

He chuckled to himself as he took in her amazed face.

"It's coffee Mai."he replied with a smile.

Ever since then coffee was the most bought thing in the apartment. Lin would find himself restocking the supply two times a week.

"-Coffee."

"What?" Lin responded snapping himself out of his stupor.

"We're almost out of coffee just wanted to remind you." Mai said softly with a smile.

"Will do Mai. I will be back soon." She waved a hand at him. Before he lightly closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took awhile. I just couldn't get it right. Thank you for the reviews. I would love to receive more. Just reviving one helps with writing the next chapter. Oh yeah! I also want to tell you guys my sister is also writing a fanfic about ghost hunt and even if she won't admit it *whispers* _I think hers is better than mine! _Anyway be sure to check hers out. It's called A Shattered Soul by Coocay. And with out further a do... Enjoy!

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

Lin had not yet returned. The sky was steadily growing brighter. Mai had not moved from her snug, little spot on the couch. Her once full mug of coffee, now empty in her small hands. Her mouth tugged downward as she realized she had once again depleted the apartments coffee supply. She set her mug down as she reluctantly untangled herself from the blankets. Rising to her feet, Mai stretched her arms out in front of her, wringing the weariness from her body. Shivering slightly, Mai quickly made her way down the hall. Her footsteps echoed softly through the apartment. Reaching the bathroom she flipped on the light, squinting her eyes at the brightness.

She proceeded to take a shower, relishing the hot water that warmed her weary body. Lin and her were to go see Naru's father, Martin Davis today. He was renowned in the paranormal world. Naru must have learned from him in many ways, or should she say Oliver had. It slipped her mind every once in while, still forgetting that her old boss was the world famous Oliver Davis. Every so often when her mind wandered, he would find his way into her thoughts. Even though the way they had left things had left something broken deep inside her, she still wondered. "How was he doing? Did he look the same? How was his work going? Was he still a tea addicted narcissist? Did he ever think about her? Did he…did he miss her?" The pain she had felt in the past had all but dried up, but sometimes it would come rushing back as fresh as ever. Almost like a wound that would never heal. Lately Lin kept mentioning Naru being despondent, not willing to take cases, seeming overall "very troubled". This saddened Mai, knowing how much good came from his work. How much he could truly help people. Mai had contemplated on what was bothering him, but she had enough problems of her own to deal with. She prayed she would receive the answers she needed today. But she didn't get her hopes up to high, from what she heard from Lin of all the people he had contacted none of them had ever heard of whatever she was experiencing.

Kicking the wall of the shower, she let out a grunt of frustration. "Why? Why her?" Watching the water stream slowly down the drain, she wished all of her problems would follow. Just leave her. Oh how she wished. But her wishes never came true. Never. She had learned that at a young age. She had wished every night back when her mother was sick. "Please" she would beg. "Don't take her from me. Let her get better." But she didn't. One day she was there. The next gone. Her heart ached at the memory. Shutting off the faucet, she pushed away the painful memories clouding her head. Mai shook the water from her eyes, wrapping a fluffy towel around her.

Wiping the fogey mirror with her small hand she stared at her reflection. She could almost pass as normal if not for the dark circles that rested beneath her eyes. They never seemed to vanish, ever permanent on her pale face. Blowing a stair hair from her face, she tilted her head to the side. Her finger tracing a scar that lead from her left eyebrow to the edge of her scalp. It had healed quite nicely. You could barley see the thin white line. But seeing how close it had come to her eye still unnerved Mai sometimes. She could have lost an eye if she hadn't woken up in time. She knew Lin felt horrible for not waking her that night. He had apologized over and over. Fretting over her like a mother hen.

Mai felt guilty as of late Lin looked just as tired as her. Even though the amulet kept her safe, the visions still did not cease. The past week she did her best to not wake him. But after muffling her sobs the best she could, he would lightly knock on her door, asking if she was alright. Mai assured him she was, but that didn't stop him from worrying. She would see the concern in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. She knew that he had taken numerous days off of work because of her. And although she felt extremely apologetic, in a way she was immensely touched. No one had cared for her in such ways since her mother had passed.

Lin had become an life support for Mai. Someone that kept her from sinking into despair. She would have never thought Lin would be the one she would come to depend on. The stotic cold man she had first met seemed like a distant memory. He had welcomed her into his house without hesitation, gone out of his way to make her comfortable and even stayed up countless nights by her side helping her and consoling her. When the amulet he had given her worked, she had cried tears of joy, throwing her ar ms around him. Coming to her senses she had pulled back apologizing repeatedly, only for him to envelope her in a gentle embrace saying he was happy for her. Although it had only been a month a bond had formed between them. Lin and her have grown close. Mai would be heartbroken to leave if they ever found the answers they needed.

Mai threw on a cream colored long sleeve shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. She paused as she picked up the amulet Lin had given her. It was a metal coin like object, with faded Chinese characters engraved around the edge. Although, she thought it would be cold to the touch, it was surprisingly warm in her palm. Pulling it over her head she let it rest next to the luck charm she had carried with her since her mother passed, a key from her old house. She would hold it close when she truly felt lost. Just the assurance that it was with her gave her a strength to persevere through the hardships, and sorrow that desperately wanted to pull her down.

Slapping her cheeks lightly she smiled at her reflection. It was a new day, anything could happen.

A spring in her step, Mai skipped to the kitchen. The sun was now rising, painting the snowy streets with a golden light, melting the icicles that hung from rooftops. Leaning across the counter she let the soft glow of the sun warm her face. For all the horrible things she had seen or experienced, Mai was thankful for the small things in life, no matter how fleeting they were.

Mai's eyes snapped open when she sensed someone's presence nearby. Lately she had noticed she sorta could sense if a person was nearby. When Lin usually awoke in the morning she could sense him moving around. She couldn't quite describe the feeling or how it really worked but she knew when some one was within 20 ft or so and spending so much time around Lin, she could immediately pick him out of a crowd. When others seemed blurry and dull in her mind, his presence stood out, a purple like color in her mind. She sensed the that purple like presence just behind the door.

The door handle jiggled slightly. Mai quickly crouched down behind the counter, stifling a giggle. She heard the door creak open, accompanied by a sigh. Keys clanged against the counter. Knowing he was right in front of her, Mai sprang to her feet . " Boo!" She exclaimed leaning far across the counter. She expected to to see a shock or surprise, but he was simply looking at her with a amused expression on his face a dark eyebrow raised.

"That usually works?" Mai complained leaning back slightly.

"Mai you can't expect that to work if you try that everyday." Lin replied with a chuckle, ridding himself of his coat.

"Well it worked the first time." She muttered with a pout.

"Where were you?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

" Noll needed me. It took longer than I thought." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck. Mai could see he was exhausted.

"I'm going to take a shower after that we should head off." She nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast. Want some?" Mai asked, heading toward the fridge.

"Sure. That be nice."

"Oh that's right. Almost forgot." Lin said, holding up his hand.

Mai's head swiveled, seeing the bag in his hand. Before the fridge door shut she was snatching the bag from his hand.

"I swear it must run in your veins, seeing how much you drink." Lin mused, gesturing to the bag she was holding close. Closing her eyes she Inhaling the bitter scent of coffee beans. A smile found its way to her face. By the time she looked up, Lin was half way down the hall.

"Thank you Lin!" She shouted to his retreating form. She had to do something to repay all the kindness he had shown her. Contemplating on what, Mai started to make breakfast, and a pot of coffee. By the time she was done, Lin was finished with his shower. They sat down together and ate in comfortable silence. Mai was thinking about what to do for Lin. She pushed the remaining pancake pieces around her plate, creating patterns in her syrup covered plate.

"Mai you shouldn't play with your food." Lin chided, taking a sip from his glass.

"Lin could I get a job?" She asked. With a perplexed look Lin set his glass down.

"Why would you want a job?"

"Well I just wanted to get out and make my own money. I know you have payed for all of my needs so far, but I feel like I need to help out."

"Mai, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Seeing how tired you are lately, the lack of sleep could be a problem. Besides you don't need to worry about that kind of thing, I am helping you because I want to."

"But Lin I really would like to. Please. I will be careful. It doesn't have to be that far from here. Please it would mean a lot to me." Mai pleaded.

"I don't know Mai.." Lin stood from the table, taking his dishes to the sink. Mai watched him from behind, a slight frown on her face. The silence between them lengthened until he turned to her, his gray gaze on her chocolate eyes.

"Let me think about it for awhile. Then we'll see. Alright." Smiling happily, she quickly nodded, happy that he would think about it. He then glanced at his watch.

"We should leave." Mai agreed and placed her dishes in the sink. Grabbing her coat off the hook she threw it on along with her boots. When she was finished, Lin was already waiting by the door. Placing a scarf around her neck, together they left. Lin was going to drive but Mai insisted they walk seeing that it wasn't that far. She wanted to breathe the fresh air. It had been awhile since she had gone outside. Being cooped up didn't suit Mai at all and ever since she had fainted in the streets of Japan awhile back, he would insist to accompany her everywhere. And seeing that he worked quite a bit she was stuck in the apartment waiting for him.

The cold air was refreshing against Mai's skin as she walked on the sidewalk beside Lin. The city bustling with people. Cars passed to and throw in the slushy streets. A sudden chill went up Mai's spine as she turned the corner. She stopped turning around at the feeling. It felt strange as if someone was watching her.

"Is everything alright Mai?" Lin questioned noticing she had stopped abruptly.

"Yeah I just thought…" Mai peered down the street. Besides a few people who shuffled along the sidewalk no one was watching her. The street had no stores only a an apartment building and the rest were warehouses. Shaking of her suspicions away, Mai turned her attention back to Lin. Worry swirled in his eyes. His eyes were always addicting to look at. She had found out awhile back why he wore his hair in front of his left eye.

* * *

One night she let out a scream. One of her visions had her falling from a building top plummeting to the ground at a rapid speed. She had woken before she hit but still seeing the concrete rushing to meet her had made her call out. Lin had darted from bed, flinging open her door he immediately went to her side. She was shaking terribly. He took her face in his hands, telling her to breathe. It was then when her eyes met his. Both eyes his hair that usually covered his face brushed to the side. She stared into his gaze. The right eye was the usual grey she always saw but the left was a piercing blue. Noticing her expression, he made to hide his eye, turning away from her. He had left quickly after.

A day later things seemed a little tense. Then it got worse. He seemed to be trying to avoid her. He probably was tired of dealing with her. She kept getting him up ralmost every night. It got so bad that Mai couldn't stand it.

"Lin is something wrong?"

"No. Not that I know of." Lin answered blankly, his body turned from her.

"Is this about the other night? I'm sorry I woke you up. I don't know if this is working maybe I should return to Japan. See if I could-"

"What! Why would you return to Japan." Lin sputtered finally turning toward her.

"Well I keep waking you up. I now your tired of it. I know how hard it is to deal with. Maybe it's time I leave. I try to keep quiet. I-I really do-o… I m so sor-ry. It's ju-st the visions…" Mai stuttered, fighting the tears that came to her eyes. "I will pack my bags-" she stated shakily, turning to leave. Surprised when she was pulled back into the arms of Lin.

"I am so sorry Mai. I had no intention to make you feel this way. I am not tired of you. I'm the one who wanted to help remember and until your better you aren't allowed to leave." Mai brows furrowed in confusion at his reply. Looking up at the tall man, Mai wiped the tears from her face.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Lin let his arms fall from her shoulders.

"Well… I was a bit self conscious." Not catching on Mai lightly turned her head to the side.

"About what?" Heaving a sigh Lin shook his head at the tears eyed girl.

"Well…about this." Brushing his hair from his face he reveled his piercing blue eye.

Staring into his eyes for a few seconds she shook her head blinking a couple time.

"Your self conscious about your eye? Why?"Line eyes widened a bit at the question.

Well usually…." He looked at the confused brunet, shaking his head lightly he continued."Most people are alarmed seeing it. Becoming afraid to be around me. That is why. I keep it covered." Lin replied letting his hair fall back into place.

"I think is beautiful." Mai simply stated, causing Lin to gasp takin aback. Hiding the blush on his cheeks, Lin cleared his throat.

"Well. Like I said most people." Lin repeated, eying the girl in front of him with curiosity.

"Well I hope you don't feel self conscious around me."He nodded slightly to her.

"I'll try not to."

Since then, they have grown closer. He even felt comfortable enough to wear his hair out of his face when they were alone together.

* * *

"Mai are you okay?" Realizing she was staring, Mai blushed slightly.

"Um yeah… sorry spaced out there for a sec." Adjusting her scarf over her red face, she continued walking. They passed stores and cafes. People laughing and chatting. The smell of Earl Grey tea in the air caught Mai's attention as she passed a nearby café. It was a small café, with a cute outdoor area where people lounged. There seemed to be flowers everywhere, bright and colorful. The doorway was covered in ivy that wound around the sign that read "Blooms Bakery". On the side window she spotted a sign that made her smile. Taking a side glance at Lin they continued to walk. A dull pain in her head made Mai rub her temple. Then it suddenly got stronger causing her to lean against a nearby wall.

"Mai are you ok?" Lin held her upright. The pain increased making her eyes water, and her legs shake. Then just as quick that it appeared the pain vanished. Leaving her lightheaded and unsteady.

"I'm fine." Mai assured Lin. Still confused by just what happened. Once the world stopped swaying she leaned off the wall.

"Are sure your ok? We could always reschedule with Martin." Lin said with concern.

"No. I'm fine really. It's okay Lin." They made there way to their destination Lin fretting the whole way.

Looking up at the large building in front of her. The letters BSPR (Britain Society of Paranormal Research) stood out in big black letters on the side of the building. Preparing herself for the worst. Lin and her entered. Lin confronted the front desk leaving Mai to inspect her surroundings with wide eyes. The branch of SPR in Japan was nothing compared to this. The whole lounge was gorgeous. Lush sofas surrounded an ornate fireplace, beautiful paintings hung on the nearby walls. There was even a fountain near the front desk. Mai was awestruck to say the least. Mai closed her mouth as Lin made his way back to her.

"They said we can go right up." She followed Lin to the elevator. Stepping in Lin pressed the button propelling them upward. Mai felt a bit nervous to say the least. Gripping the rail beside her she tried to settle the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. Seeming to notice her discomfort Lin assured her she had nothing to be nervous about. Mai was just glad she had read a bunch of English learning books, she was pretty confident in her ability to speak English. The elevator gave a ding as the doors opened. Taking a breath Mai exited following Lin. Walking past a secretary they proceeded down a large corridor until they reached a door with a name plate that read C.E.O Martin Davis. Lin gave a couple knocks, when a come in was heard.

Opening the large double doors Lin ushered her in closing the doors behind them with a soft click. Mai eyes wandered around the luxurious office, books seemed to cover all the walls. Besides one that encased giant glass windows, showcasing a spectacular view of the city. Now noticing the large wooden desk in front of the windows. The black leather chair behind it was turned Away from them. She could see a hand resting idly on the arm rest of the chair. Mai jumped slightly when Lin cleared his throat from behind her. The chair turned at the noise revealing Martin Davis. His bright blue eyes widened when he took in the sight of her in Lin.

"Oh where are my manners." He exclaimed, rising from his seat. He quickly made his way around his desk. Giving Lin a pat on the back he greeted the tall man with a smile. Martin Davis looked like a kind man. He was middle aged, with short golden blonde hair. His blue eyes crinkled when he smiled. Mai had a feeling that he had smiled a lot through out his life by just looking at his eyes.

Finishing his greeting to Lin he directed his attention toward her.

"Ahh, you must be the one I have been hearing about lately." Extending his hand in her direction.

"Mai Taniyama. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her small hand grasped his large one.

"The pleasure is all mine. Here let's sit we have a lot to talk about." He motioned toward the sitting area. Sitting across from Mr. Davis. Mai placed her hands in her lap. Lin took the seat next to her easing Mai nervousness a little.

"Alright I heard about your problems from Lin, and from what I heard these vision are extremely dangerous. If it's not too difficult could you tell me about how it all started. When was the first time you experienced these visions." He asked with a small smile. Glancing at Lin, he gave her a slight nod. Taking a shaky breath, Mai dove straight into the nightmare she was living. Excluding the part on we're she confess her love to her son. She started on the night she experienced Gene's death. At the mention of his son his face fell a bit. Recounting the vision brought the memories to her mind. Repeating it out load made everything sound so much worse. Lin patted her back gently, she hadn't even realized she was shaking slightly. Pushing the memories away she to a deep breath to relax. It seemed to help because it all just came tumbling out. Everything. Until the past caught up to the present.

Once she finished. A silence swept over them. After looking at her shoes through the retelling of most of her story, Mai finally looked up to see Mr. Davis's face a picture of sadness. Looking to Lin as well he held the same expression only a little more hidden.

"I can't imagine what you had to endure. You have an exceeding amount of strength for such a small body." Standing from his chair, they all followed suit. Stepping toward Mai, she was surprised when he gave her a small gentle hug. Holding her at arms length he smiled at her with compassion.

"From all that I have heard I think I need a little time to research a few things but don't you worry, you are not alone in this. I will help in any way to resolve the problems your facing."

Holding back tears Mai thanked him for his help. There were truly good people in the world, two of which were in the room beside her.

"Mai did you ever have any sort of vision prior to the night you spoke of?" He asked, chin in hand.

"Now that you mention it I did have a death vision on one of the cases Naru had accepted." She replied.

"Naru?" Mr. Davis replied in confusion. Noticing her mistake, redness crept to her face. Hearing a chuckle from beside her, had her hiding her face in her hands.

"Ah yes, back in Japan Mai had given Noll that nickname saying it suited his personality." Lin held back another chuckle as he explained, earning him a jab from Mai's elbow.

"Naru the Narcissist, she calls him." A bellow of laughs rolled from Mr. Davis, eyes crinkling in delight.

"That suits my son to the t. What a perfect name." The laughs died down, but Mai was still red in the face with embarrassment.

"So your saying you had a vision before. Hmmm. May I ask when any kind of paranormal ability made itself known." Thinking back Mai puzzled at the question.

"I would say it all started once I first helped Nar- I mean Oliver on the school house case."Mr Davis's eyes widened at this.

"Hmmm…well I think a lot has been answered today. I'll go over a few things and contact you later. It was a pleasure meeting you Mai. I can see why my son had grown fond of you." He said with a smile. Mai's mouth fell open at the comment. Earning laughter from both men. Mais face grew red once more as she thanked Mr. Davis. She and Lin made to leave when Mr. Davis voice rang out.

"Lin can I steal you away for a moment."

"Go on Mai. I'll meet you in the lobby. I'll be down shortly." Mai nodded. He gave her a small smile as he shut the door between them.

Mai wandered to the elevator. Her mind drifting from thought to thought. She thought Mr. Davis would be a lot like Naru. A cold and calculative person, not the complete opposite. Although she still saw pieces of Naru in the way he acted. Like the way he held himself, the way he held his chin in his hand when he thought and obviously how intelligent they both were. She couldn't get the image of all those books from her mind.

When her mind finally cleared she was already in the lobby. She was going to sit on a nearby bench when that feeling reappeared, the feeling she was being watched. Her eyes darted to the door seeing a figure near it for a brief second before it disappeared. Darting toward the the entrance. Mai burst through the doors. Cold air hit her face as she looked around. Descending a couple steps on the stairs leading from the building, she gripped the cold metal railing beside her. People were just normally walking here and there. Going about their day. Searching the crowd with her eyes. The feeling slowly faded. Leaving Mai standing there making small clouds of white with her warm breath.

Turning to go back inside she made he way up the stairs. All of a sudden her her boot slipped on the rim of the stair not noticing the ice in time. Her hand searched for the railing as she fell back. But her hand missed just brushing the cold metal. Closing her eyes she anticipated the impact, when a hand shot out grabbing her wrist.

"I thought I told you to wait for me in the lobby." The voice scolded with relief. Slowly opening her eyes. She saw Lin's face. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, she stumbled to her feet. Still noticing Lin's hand around her wrist. She looked at him.

"I'm fine now." She stated, legs still shaking slightly.

"Uh huh. Then let's just get to the bottom in one piece alright." Mai rolled her eyes at his protectiveness.

They made it to the bottom with out incident to Lin's relief. Letting go of her hand he shoved his into his pockets.

"Shall we head home." She nodded happily back leading the way on the side walk. She stopped abruptly turning around. Causing Lin's feet to fumble to a stop almost knocking her over.

"Can we go some where?" She blurted out excitedly, nose red from the cold.

"Where?

"It's some where nearby." Mai stated diverting her eyes. Sighing in defeat Lin nodded.

"Lead the way." Bouncing up in down in delight, Mai linked her arm through his making their way through the slushy streets or Britain arm in arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the late update. Not really sure if I like this chapter...but ehh oh well. Thanks to you who reviewed! I love reading your feedback. Keep them coming!

* * *

Naru's P.O.V.

Naru idly flipped the playing card between his fingers. His eyes flicked toward the clock as they had been doing the past fifteen minutes. They were late. Drumming his fingers against his desk, he set the card down beside the file he had reviewed multiple times trough out the past few days. After having used psychometry on the card he understood he was dealing with a kidnapping. From reviewing the case file he knew that the kid was from a wealthy family, and the kidnapper demanded ransom. The parents abided by the demands and gave him the amount needed to let the kid go. But after the last communication with the kidnapper, they were not contacted again. The kid had not returned and it remained that way. He had been kidnaped in late September, and it was now the end of January. Uneasiness stirred in his stomach at the fact.

Then after a month from the kidnapping, strange occurrences started happening in their house. Naru had an idea on what was going on, but for once he hoped his intuition was wrong. He had Lin call the parents a few days ago to schedule a meeting to further understand what was happening. They were supposed to have arrived with in the last half hour. Naru's temper simmered.

"Lin." he called with irritation. His tall assistant appeared in the doorway at his request.

"Yes, Noll."

"It is already a half an hour past the time we had agreed to meet. I think its likely they will not arrive. We should close up. As you know, I don't like wasting my time." he stated, standing.

"Noll, perhaps we should wait another ten minutes. When I spoke to the Mr. Mathason earlier he seemed extremely worried. He was so thankful when I asked for a meeting."

"I'm sure he was Lin, but that is not an excuse to be this tardy." he added slinging his black coat on. Lin made to say more but was cut off when Naru threw him a frigid glare.

Shutting off the lights to the office, they made to leave. He grabbed the door handle when a force caused him to stumble backwards. A man came barging through the office door, face red and heavily breathing.

"Please wait. I am so sorry we're late. Please you I would like to speak with you." he huffed trying to regain his breath. That's when Naru notice his wife behind him, standing there awkwardly clutching her purse, not meeting his eyes. Naru straightened his coat, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I'm sorry the time has passed. You'll have to reschedule a meeting. Now if you'll excuse me." he replied coldly. Brushing past the odd couple Naru continued down the hall. He was stopped when a hand tugged at his jacket.

"Please. I know we are late. But please, Our son...he means the world to us." the man pleaded clinging to his jacket. Studying the man, Naru saw the sorrow his brown gaze held. Letting out a sigh, his eyes found Lin ,who was standing next to the open office door. His tall assistant gestured inside to which Naru nodded, rolling his eyes. Taking control of the situation Lin invited the married couple into the office.

Shutting the door behind him Naru ridded himself of his coat angrily throwing it on the nearby sofa. With a huff he sank into his chair, crossing his arms. The couple took a seat on the sofa across from him. Before Lin could take a seat he shouted for tea. Lin swiftly exited the room leaving Naru to analyze the couple before him. The man was middle aged and much like his father he wore a suit. His blond hair hung in his brown eyes. He sat there with a downcast expression. Clinging to him was his wife. In Naru's opinion she was quite young. Her brunet hair was in loose curls that fell her to her shoulders. Her body was turned from him hiding partially behind her husband. When Naru looked closer he noticed she was shaking slightly. The husband quietly comforted his wife, murmuring words into her ear.

Lin returned tray in hand. Handing him his earl gray, he offered tea to the couple. Lin then took his seat placing his laptop in front of him. Naru took this as a signal to start.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Mathason, I have reviewed your case file and I am aware of your child's kidnapping and disappearance. I heard a month after you were having problems in your house. What sort of occurrences have been happening." Naru asked take a sip of his earl gray. Mr. Mathason sat a bit straighter on the sofa.

"After the kidnapping, my wife and I have been looking for every possible way to find our son. But as each day lead to the next and our efforts provided no answers, our hope had grown thin. We wish with all our hearts that there is still a chance that he could come back home to us, but the authorities said we should expect the worse." He paused for a moment, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"After hearing nothing from the police for a whole month, weird things started happening. At night we could hear a clanging of some sort. Like metal on metal. Then whimpering and crying. It scared my wife to death hearing it happen almost every night." He stated, stroking his wife's hand gently.

"It proceeded to get worse. The crying would turn into screaming. The temperature would drop until you could see your breath and then one night my wife was injured." At this Mrs. Mathason shrank further behind her husband.

"What type of injury did she sustain?" Naru questioned eyeing the trembling woman.

"She would get scratch marks all over her arms and sometimes on her back. It got so bad that we left the house. We thought it would stop but it didn't. No matter where we went it would follow. We looked for help various places and was eventually referred to you."

"So this has been going on for?" Naru questioned, grasping his chin in his hand.

"For about 3 months, but…" Mr. Mathason added, turning toward his wife.

"But what?"

"Recently the activity has stopped."

"Really. How recently?"Naru asked dark eyebrows raised.

"I would say… about three days ago. Naru contemplated this, turning over the information in his mind. Not wanting to ask a question that was pestering him for a while. But he knew he should because it was the likely cause to their problems.

"Have you thought of the possibility your son may be perhaps why your experiencing these problems?"A shadow crossed Mr. Mathason's face at the question.

"What are you saying!" Mrs. Mathason all but yelled, moving out from behind her husband.

"Are you saying our son is DEAD!" She venomously spit out. The sound of Lin's typing ceased as Naru and Lin's eyes widened slightly at the outburst.

"Honey. Calm down. It's only logical to ask, looking at our situation." He comforted his wife, embracing her, calming her rage with gentle words. Naru waited quietly for her to calm. Giving Lin a sideways glance, he tried to avoid the glare Mrs. Mathason directed at him.

"I am sorry about my wife. It has been so hard on her. Even though Johnny wasn't her biological son she cared for him as her own child. It was very difficult for her to come with me here." He explained, wrapping his arm around his wife. She sniffed a bit wiping at her eyes with her perfectly manicured fingers. Naru couldn't help but feel the actions were a tad fake.

"I see." He replied, switching his attention back on the husband.

"Yes the thought did come to mind that my son…may be-" shaking his head, he continued.

"Anyway I still have not heard anything from the authority's, so until it's confirmed I would like to hold on to any hope I still have." Mr. Mathason swallowed, running a hand over his face.

"Very well. Seeing as your problems have ceased for the moment, I will not be investigating further. If perhaps the paranormal activity returns, you can contact me as you see fit." Naru concluded setting his tea cup down.

Mr. Mathason nodded solemnly rising from the sofa. He was helping his wife up when a cell phone rang throughout the room. Hands searching his suit, Mr. Mathason took out his phone.

"Sorry if you'll excuse me." He apologized. Stepping near the door. Mrs. Mathason sat backdown. Crossing her legs in front of her, she scrutinized them with a slight sneer on her face. Picking up her tea cup she took a sip.

"What!" Mr. Mathason exclaimed, voice rising. Naru's leaned forward slightly, listening in on the conversation. Everyone remained quiet, as Mr. Mathason continued.

"Really! Are you sure?" he responded to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. Uh huh. Alright. Please notify us if you receive anymore information. Thank you. Yes." With that he hung up the phone. He blinked a couple times staring at his phone. Then just like that he snapped out of his trance.

"April! Darling! I just got of the phone with the detective on our Jonathan's case. They got a lead!" At this comment, Naru saw Mrs. Mathason's eyes widen. Her tea cup falling from her hands, spattering her dress and the floor beneath her.

"Oh my. I'm-m sorry." She stuttered brushing the tea from her dress.

"Honey are you alright?" Mr. Mathason rushed to her side. Lin handed her a napkin.

"Yes. I sorry. I guess I was a little shocked. A lead. Really? Isn't that great Mark." She smiled sweetly, grabbing his sleeve.

"I know. They say an anonymous tip came in. An they are closing in on the culprit." He added, taking his wife's hands in his. "We're one step closer to Jonathan April I can feel it." Bringing his wife in for a hug. She nodded calmly into his shoulder, but Naru could see her hands shake. He guessed people responded differently to such news, but still something felt off. Shaking his head at his thoughts,he stood.

"Well if that's all, it's very late." he concluded, clearing his throat. Lin shut his laptop at his statement rising from his chair also.

"Ah. Yes. Yes. We're so sorry to keep you. Thank you so much for meeting us Mr. Davis. I will contact you if anything goes wrong." After a few more thank yous and farewells, they finally left.

Naru sighed with relief. The silence easing the headache that had started to form. Lin reappeared in the room after taking care of the dishes and mess.

"I am glad you call the authorities with the information, Noll. I hope they kind find the perpetrator."

"With the license plate number they should be able to." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Noll do you think the boy-" At the pause Naru looked up seeing Lin with a troubled expression. Naru turned away sensing what he was getting at. Naru wanted to say there could be a chance the boy was still alive, but deep down he knew that was likely not the case.

* * *

Lin's P.O.V

After dropping Naru off, Lin was left alone withs his thoughts as he drove home. The conversation he had with Martin a few days ago had his mind swirling.

"Yes Lin I wanted to talk to you alone." Martin said leaning back in his chair.

"What do you want to talk about sir." Lin asked.

"After hearing what Mai has been through, certain things seem to catch my attention."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"The visions shes been having.." Martin clutched his chin in his hand, staring aimlessly at his desk. Lin knew he was deep in thought. "Don't they seem oddly familiar to you?"

"Sir?"

"I keep recalling a few instances." Turning his chair slightly toward him, Martin continued. "Remember when the twins were about 9. When I took Eugene to America on a trip of mine and Oliver stayed home."

How could Lin not remember that was the time Noll experienced his first PK incident. Noll had stayed behind studying for exams. Gene was not the studious type, he couldn't stay still, always full of energy. He wanted to tag along with his father. From what Lin remembered the trip was the first that the twins had not accompanied together, the first time they were separated for more than a few days. Ever since the Davis's first adopted them from Japan, they were always joined at the hip. Where ever one went the other wasn't far behind. Lin had never seen such a bond before. The two boys were like night and day. Oliver was the calm composed one. He was never one to show his emotions, preferred books to friends, and the only person he seemed to be himself around was Gene. On the flip side was Gene happy go lucky, always smiling, loud, carefree kid, who wore his heart on his sleeve. He could never remain still for over a minute, he was the kind of person you couldn't help but like. They balanced each other. Where one was lacking the other made up for it.

Until Gene went to Japan and left Noll forever. Gene's death took a huge toll on Noll. Lin was greatly devastated as well. He had carefully watched over Gene and his brother, watched them grow. He was taken from this world way to soon. But his sorrow could not compare to Noll's. When he first learned of his brothers death he broke. He lost it. His PK completely went out of control. Furniture went flying, windows shattered, books smashing into the walls. It was a whirlwind of chaos, that lasted a few minutes before it stopped. Everything falling to the ground, leaving the battered teen standing amidst the destruction. But only momentarily before he too collapsed to the floor. They then rushed him to the hospital, where he stayed for a good week recovering.

The PK put an enormous strain on Noll's body, and with Gene gone their was no one to help control it. Having almost died from his episode, Lin was told to be with him almost constantly. When he was finally able to leave the hospital, they returned home. He went for days with out saying anything. Silent to the world. The days stretched on following the same type of pattern. To Lin Noll looked lost. Loosing Gene destroyed him. He would occasionally visit Gene's room, but only to return to his room a few minutes later. Lin didn't know what do. Until one day he changed. His eyes held more than just sorrow they held determination. Having a discussion with his parents he told them he would be leaving to Japan on the next flight. His mother Luella was against it a first, having lost one of her sons she wasn't willing to let go of the other but Martin ended up reassuring her that this was Oliver's decision and they must support his wishes. Lin was asked to accompany Noll to Japan and he had. That had seemed like forever ago. A lot has changed since then.

"Yes I remember." Lin replied letting the memories in his mind fade.

"Oliver's first PK incident had us immediately returning to England. But before that Gene was having some odd issues as well. After the first night we arrived in New York , he started having vivid nightmares. At least when I thought about it then, I thought it was nightmares." Lin's eyes widened slightly at what was said.

"You think he was having visions?" Lin answered. Martin nodded in response.

"When we returned after he was reunited with Oliver, they seemed to stop. With your experience in Qigong, I had you start teaching the boys what you knew shortly after. Knowing that Oliver had PK I knew Gene would probably show signs of paranormal powers as well. That happened as I predicted a bit later. A while after we soon discovered Gene could control Oliver's PK. I have been thinking….we don't really know if it worked the other way as well, Oliver could have been helping Gene control his powers also. Throughout the years their powers fluctuated quite a lot. I have observed during high periods of stress or fights theirs powers would be unstable. It would also happen when they were apart physically. And when Gene passed away…" Martin's face fell at his words. "When he passed, Oliver lost the one person that could help him control his powers. We now have to worry about him endangering his life if he uses PK." Lin nodded his head in agreement. Worrying was basically his job now.

"Now here's the thing. Mai's powers…they supposedly started when she met Oliver and from what I have heard Gene was acting as her spirt guide of sorts?" Martin stated with an eyebrow raised. "I have a suspicion that her powers surfacing around that time was not a coincidence. Lin would you say Oliver had grown close with Mai during the time he was in Japan?"

"You could say that, but that was a few years ago? Lin answered, with a shake of the head.

"Yes, but when she first started having the death visions did something happen between her and Oliver?"

Lin gave a slight frown. "Around that time Mai and the rest of the SPR found out he was actually Oliver Davis. He revealed how he had been searching for his deceased brother and likely had found him. He then notified everyone the office would be closing and he would be returning to England. Everyone was quite upset at how he had deceived them. Mai was no where to be found the next morning. She later emailed her goodbyes."

"Hmmmm? Well that could do it."

"Do what exactly?" Lin asked a bit confused.

"I suspect that what ever transpired that night made Mai's powers increase. Like flipping a switch of sorts. Except instead of flipping the switch, the switch was jammed in the on position causing an overflow in her powers. And from there on her powers steadily increased."

"So your saying the switch is stuck. Then what can turn it off."Lin questioned, trying to fit the pieces together in his mind. Martin gaze locked with his.

"Lin who does Mai remind you of? The first person that comes to your mind." Without even thinking Gene popped into his thoughts. He had always thought Mai resembled Gene, from her personality and actions. Sometimes even the things she said were strikingly familiar. He believed this also to be the reason Noll had taken an interest in the bubbly brunet. Ever so slowly the pieces were coming together.

"Gene." Lin mumbled.

"Exactly. Mai has almost all the abilities Gene possessed. When Gene passed he left behind a place that need filling. I surmise that he realized this. And sought a person that could perhaps take his place. Seeing that Mai held the most qualifications he helped guide her. During Oliver's time in Japan I believe he and Mai were starting to form a bond and while doing so Mai's powers slowly increased. But it broke when he returned to England, causing her current situation."

"So you believe Mai could take Genes place?"Lin stated with awe." But what if your wrong? Both of them could get seriously injured if they were ever to try anything." Lin said concern evident in his tone.

"This is only my hypothetical conclusion. I don't really know if anything is concrete at the moment,but it could possible put an end to Mai's problems."

"I guess we know what need to do." Lin said heaving a sigh, knowing that this step might not be easy. No, it would be down right difficult.

"Yes." Martin confirmed with a tilt of his head and a gleam in his eye. "We need to get them back together."

* * *

For those of you wondering if Naru will find out about Mai, don't you worry. Those two shall meet soon enough! You'll see heheehehe hahahaaaaaa! Until next time.

-Bookaholic5


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long. I really liked writing this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

"Thank you, come again!" Mai called. Straightening her apron, she beamed at her reflection in the shiny counter. It was the third day she had started working at Blooms Bakery. After Lin and her talked to Martin a week ago, she convinced Lin to visit the small Bakery. He knew immediately what was up when he spotted the help wanted sign on the window. It took some convincing, but after looking around and having a cup of tea, he finally caved.

She asked for an application from the man at the counter. He was quite a big guy, his cheeks were rosy and he had a voice that was very deep. Mai would have said he looked intimidating but when he spoke his voice radiated happiness. After asking for an application, he smiled brightly at her. He then asked if she had any experience. Shrugging slightly, she told him she knew how to brew a decent pot of tea. At her comment he had her behind the counter to prove her statement. She nervously prepared the tea, hoping her experience from making pot after pot those countless times for Naru had payed off. Handing him the steaming cup of tea, Mai nervously bit her lip. But after seeing his face light up from taking a sip, her worries quickly faded away. He clapped her on the back, as a deep jolly laugh rolled from his stomach. Mai couldn't help but smile at the sound. He then pulled out an apron from underneath the counter, placing it in her arms. Mai glanced down at the white apron, casting him a wide eyed look.

"You got the job!" He chuckled, taking another sip of the tea she had made. "I haven't had a cup of tea this good in awhile." He replied holding his cup up with a wink. Mai blushed a bit at the comment.

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate this." She exclaimed grasping the apron to her chest.

"Call me Teddy, I'm the owner of this fine establishment." He stated holding his arms out." It will be a pleasure to have you work here…" he paused waiting for her fill in the blanks.

"Oh! I'm Mai." She added extending her hand. He grasped her small hand in his giving it a firm shake.

"Well Mai you start on Monday." He said with a smile. And ever since starting, Mai enjoyed every moment she was there.

Mai wiped the counter, smiling to herself, when the doorbell chimed.

"Welcome to Blooms Bakery!" A couple walked in holding each other close. They approached the counter.

"What can I get you." She stated with a cheery tone. The girl whispered in what Mai believed to be her boyfriend's ear. He smiled softly at this, squeezing her hand.

"We'll have two of those" he said pointing through the glass. "And two- no one large hot chocolate. Please."

"With two straws!" The girl blurted. Before burying her face in his coat with a giggle. Mai felt a flare of jealousy at the action. She always wanted to have a relationship, where she to could do such things. Someone to make you feel all bubbly inside, making every second you spend with them feel like walking on a cloud.

"No problem." Mai set to work with the order, hearing the door chime in the background.

"Welcome to Blooms Bakery, I'll be with you in minute." She called, filling up a large cup of hot chocolate. After accepting the money and handing them their order, Mai looked around for the other customer. Finally spotting someone sitting in the back booth she noticed it was a young teen. Most kids would come here to do home work, or wait for someone. So Mai minded her own business.

The day passed a bit slowly, overall a fairly busy day. Finally it was closing time. Saying goodbye to Teddy, she left the bakery, door dinging behind her. The streets at night looked so different. Lights flashed here and there as cars passed. The air was cold and damp causing Mai to wrap her scarf tightly around her face. Once again she approached the street she dreaded walking everyday. The familiar feeling of being watched enveloped her as she hastened her pace, taking long strides. Whether in the day or at night the feeling would always seem to find her. After rounding the corner, the feeling slowly faded. Breathing a sigh of relief into her scarf, she continued down the street and in no time at all she was opening the door to Lin's apartment.

"I'm home!" She called, unwinding her scarf from her neck. Freeing her feet one at a time, her boots were the next to go. Finally she hung her coat. Mai swished the hair from her face. Rolling her shoulders, she held back a yawn. The warm air of the apartment caused her eyelids to droop. The effects of a long days work was starting to catch up to her. Turning and heading into the kitchen, she placed the bag of pastries she brought from work on the counter. Even though she knew Lin wouldn't admit it, Mai knew cinnamon rolls were his favorite. Opening the fridge she grabbed the gallon of milk. Upon closing the door Mai nearly dropped it, as she held in a scream.

"Lin! You scared me to death!" She exclaimed, setting the milk on the counter. Holding a hand to her chest, she tried to still her pounding heart.

"Serves you right for tying to scare me all the time." He stated with a smirk.

"Yes but I never succeed." She replied, with a pout.

"True. I was pretty sure you knew I was here. Usually you can sense me?" He replied, leaning against the fridge.

"Well I'm a bit tired today. I guess I'm off my balance." She said pouring some milk into her mug.

"You sure you can handle this job? I don't want you collapsing from exhaustion."

"Oh come on Lin, you know I can handle it. Who wouldn't be tired from a day of work." She placed her cup in the microwave. Punching a couple buttons with her small finger, she hit start.

"Well you have a bit more problems than the average person."he responded. They both watched her mug slowly rotate as the microwaved hummed.

"Don't I know." She muttered back. Leaning back off the fridge, Lin ruffled her hair.

"I'm gonna head to bed and so should you." Mai inwardly cringed at the thought of sleep.

"Sure thing Lin, goodnight." He gave her a small smile.

"Night, Mai."

His footsteps slowly faded away, leaving her alone with the low hum of the microwave. The dim light it gave off illuminated her smiling face. She had grown accustomed now to saying goodnight. Before when she was alone she hadn't once muttered the word, having no one to say it to. Mai felt spoiled now, and scared. She hoped all these good things would last, prayed they wouldn't be ripped away the next second. The microwave gave a low beep, sending the room in blackness. She pulled the handle open, drenching the kitchen in light. Carefully removing her mug, she set it on the counter, mixing in spoonfuls of coco mix. Wrapping her hands around the warm mug, she nudged the the microwave door shut, plunging everything back to darkness. The street lights outside illuminated the windows, leading her to the couch. She took little sips from her mug. The scorching liquid burned her tongue a bit, but the feeling of warmth made her toes curl as she snuggled further into the cushions. Slowly the mug grew emptier as her eyelids drew together. Soon she was pulled into slumber, not remembering how it had happened.

It was cold is what she felt. Cold, the word bright in her mind. Her clothes were wet, soaking wet, making the cold seep deeper into her bones. Looking around she didn't know where she was. Everything was dark, so dark she couldn't see her hands in front of her, but she felt the shackles that rested on her wrists, her raw wrists. A gnawing like feeling crawled at her insides. Her throat burned, every breath painful as her lungs drew small shallows gasps. The sound of dripping echoed everywhere, along with a clang of metal. The smell of filth perforated the air around her. From the comer of her eye she spotted black silhouettes of mice as they scurried along the floor. Mai didn't even have the strength to flinch, her body hollow and empty. She felt very lethargic, like everything was in slow motion. Her breaths came in light wheezes. The world blurred into a mix of colors. Now her eyelids refused to open. Fear mingled with exhaustion deep inside her. The feelings pulling at one another until one sought control. Her head fell back, clanging against the pole she was tethered to. Her lungs gave one last pull of air before it left her. Leaving only the sound of dripping water, and the clang of metal to echo eerily throughout the dark.

Mai awoke then with a gasp. Her mug falling from her hands hitting the table with a clang. She took big breaths, trying to not to remember the feeling of her lungs stopping, of not being able to breathe. Gripping the arm rest, she slowly calmed herself. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up. Lin's solemn face greeted her. She gave a slight smile, assuring him she was fine. He bent over picking up her mug, now with a large crack in it. Mai clumsily grasped the mug, still shaky from the vision.

"Dang it. I loved this mug."she muttered, tears in her eyes. Mai supposed it was silly to cry over a mug. But it wasn't just the mug, it was everything. Sniffling she wiped at her eyes. Lin patted her back gently.

"Mai I was going to tell this to you this sooner, but it never seemed to be the right time." He turned her toward him on the couch. "I talked to Martin a few days ago and he has a few theory's as to why your having these visions."

"W-what really! He knows what's wrong!" Mai grabbed his hand, squeezing it in delight.

"Not exactly Mai. Like I said there're theory's."he corrected.

"Well. What are these theory's?" She exclaimed almost bouncing on the couch.

Lin recounted what he heard from Martin and while he did Mai's face slowly fell, her smile faded, replaced with a frown. When he was done. They sat in silence. Mai's head spun with the information she had just received. She just couldn't process it all. One fact had her temper boiling.

"So your saying…because of those two I'm like this." Sensing her anger Lin approached the question with cation.

"Well it's not that simple." He said slowly.

"I mean if I never met those two would I be having these visions." She stated shaking her head slightly.

"No probably not, but that's not for sure. Even if they weren't in your life you would have still had your powers. Noll likely doesn't know anything about this, Gene is most likely the main instigator. He wanted some one to be there for Noll, when he couldn't." Lin replied, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah well he could of asked."she blurted, hand slipping from his as she stood. She paced back and forth, her face contorted with emotions. Lin stood as well.

"Are you saying Naru is the one who is going to help stop these visions." Mai asked, pain in her voice. Lin nodded answering her question. She turned from Lin, seeing pity written all over his face. She knew her problems wouldn't be solved so simply, but still this was a tough to except.

"Mai perhaps you should just skip work today and we could talk more about this whole situation." Work? Mai thought to herself. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was an hour before her shift started.

"No. I need to go."she replied making her way to the door. Lin grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Mai I think-"

"No Lin! I need some time to think. I'm sorry." Shaking out of his grasp, she slipped her boots on. Mai grabbed her coat, and was quickly out the door..

Mai arrived at work but her mind refused to think about anything besides the fact that Naru was the answer to her problems. How? How would that even work? Even if she wanted help, would he even do it? Could she really just say "Hi remember me! Yeah well because your brother and you "unknowingly" I have these horrible death visions! But no worries it will a disappear if you help me!" Not even mentioning how scarred she was from there last encounter, how would she be able to look him in the face much less be in the same room. Her mind switched from thought to thought until the door chimed. Mai watched as the same boy from yesterday came in and sat once again in the back booth. Snow covered the hood and shoulders of his black hoodie. Looking outside she realized it had started snowing. The flakes fell in big clumps. Coating the streets in white.

Needing a distraction from her thoughts, Mai filled a cup of coffee for herself and a small hot chocolate for the snow covered boy. Walking over to the booth she sat across from him sliding the hot chocolate his way. He looked to be around thirteen. His blonde hair hung in his face, wet from the snow. He shivered a bit as his blue eyes met hers.

"It's on the house." She said smiling at the pale boy. He eyed her warily with piercing blue eyes. She felt a strange tingle on the back of her neck. Something about his gaze was strangely familiar.

"It's alright I don't bite."she smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. Looking closer she saw a blue hint to his lips, and his sweatshirt was to thin to be wearing in such weather.

"You really should wear thicker clothing, the weather out there can be bone chilling. Here drink up. It should help you gain some warmth back." Mai reached to push the cup further when he also went to grab it. Mai was surprised as her hand touched his, it was as cold as ice. He pulled back abruptly spilling a bit of the hot chocolate.

"Sorry. It's just that your hands-" Mai broke off mid sentence, her eyes on his hands. Underneath the edge of his sweatshirt she saw what looked to be a serious wound. The skin appeared raw, scraped and bleeding slightly.

"Are you ok!" She asked leaning over the booth. At her movement he bolted from the booth, sending the hot chocolate spilling all over the table and onto the floor. Mai quickly sprung from her seat, coffee still in hand. She darted after the boy out the door. Spotting his hooded head she took off running. It felt like she was in a snow globe as she ran. The snow flakes obscuring her vision as she weaved amongst the crowds of people. Finally within arms length called for him to stop. When all of a sudden he weaved to the right causing Mai to slam into someone, spilling her coffee all over his black coat and burning her hands with the scalding liquid. She fell with a thud to the ground. Her hands stung as the coldness of the concrete and slush assaulted her burning hands. She quickly regained her senses. Rising from the ground, she muttered apologies, swiping at the strangers coat with red fingers. Without warning the all to familiar feeling of being watched creeped up on her, making her hands pause. Mai searched the crowd around her until her eyes locked with the blue eyed gaze she had been chasing. The boy stood about ten feet away, just watching her. Muttering her last apology, she once again took off after the boy.

She ran and ran, her boots slapping against the slush covered sidewalks. Just when she thought he was in reach he disappeared again. Mai skidded to a stop, almost slipping she griped a near by pole. Her breaths came out in gasps as her eyes darted every which way. She knew she had lost him for good this time. His hooded head no where to be seen. Mai's heart sank with sadness, having felt truly concerned for the boy. Her small hands throbbed as she gripped the cold metal of the pole. Seeing how low the sun had fallen since she left the bakery, Mai gathered what energy she had and made her way back.

Leaning back on the door it shut with a click. Mai finally arrived home. After getting scolded by Teddy for leaving the store unattended, the walk home zapped every ounce of energy left inside her. Her socks were soaked from the snow and slush that seeped into her boots. Yanking one off she wobbled toward the living room. The light of the TV flickered through out the room. Lin was seated on the couch bent over slightly. His hand supported his head as he gazed at the TV. Finally freeing her other foot from the drenched material, she plopped down next to him.

"So how was your day?" He asked, eyes still on the tv.

"Peachy." She replied with a sigh, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"I guess I your not in the mood to talk?"

She lightly shook her head, eyes drooping. She stared at the television screen. The weather was on. Big bold letters scrolled across the bottom screen. Mai faintly made out the words extreme cold, dangerous temperatures, possible blowing snow. She stopped reading after a while not able to focus on moving letters.

"Mai? Mai?" Lin voiced echoed. Her head fell into thin air as Lin turned to her. She would have fallen off the sofa, but his firm hold kept her from tumbling to the floor.

"We need to get you to bed." He stated with concern, seeing her head loll to the side.

"Yeah… That's just what I need." she mumbled with a small giggle. A minute latter she was some how in her bed, sheets being pulled over her. She vaguely remembered hearing "Goodnight Mai." Before she truly lost consciousness.

The same vision from the previous night returned to haunt her, leaving Mai with a hollow sort of feeling when she awoke. At least she had gotten few hours of sleep in before it happened. Stumbling into the kitchen with a yawn, she spotted a note on the counter.

Mai,

I had to leave, Noll called. Hope you get some sleep. I will see you tonight, perhaps we can talk about some things. Don't overwork yourself.

Lin

Smiling at the note, mai almost missed the scrawling at the bottom.

Also watch the weather. It's supposes to get real cold. Bundle up.

Setting the note down, she glanced at the clock. It was surprisingly late. Mai guessed she had slept more than a few hours. "Strange?" She thought. She never usually got to sleep for more than a couple hours. Shrugging at her thoughts, she riffled through the fridge. Making herself a bowl of cereal, she sat herself in front of the TV. Mai clicked through the channels, taking spoonfuls absentmindedly. She stopped on the news. Breaking news stood out on the bottom of the screen. Some guy was being arrested. The police all over. Listening to the broadcaster holding the microphone, Mai set her spoon down.

"….the kidnapping of Jonathan Mathason; son of Mark Mathason head of Mathason corp., that occurred in late fall of last year. The police just arrested the alleged suspect, after receiving information earlier this week. The police are said to give more information on a further date. There is still no news as to the whereabouts of Jonathan. The…." Mai's phone rang, vibrating against the table. Seeing that it was work, Mai quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Mai! It's Teddy we are a little short staffed at the moment. That bloke Jason won't arrive until noon and I was wondering?" Mai knew what he was hinting at.

"Sure thing. I can be there in? About fifteen minutes." She replied switching the TV off.

"Oh that would be great. You're a lifesaver. See you then." Muttering a goodbye, Mai bounced off the couch. It only took her a couple of minutes before she was out the door.

Mai arrived at work, snow covered and cheeks red. The weather outside was fierce. Lin had been right when he said bundle up. Mai said hi to Teddy as she got to work brewing some earl grey and restocking the pastries. Time went by slowly the door chiming as customers came and went. Mai spent most of the time staring out the window, watching the snow swirl around as it blew every which way. Eventually Jason arrived; the other part time worker. He was a very lanky guy around Mai's age. His dark brown hair was parted covering one eye and he had number of piercings that decorated his face. Mai talked with him on a few occasions, but the conversations were always a tad bit awkward. He seemed a bit slow on the uptake. Always giving her a look of confusion.

Handing off her duties to him, she left the bakery. Bitter cold wind blew her hair in her face as she briskly walked the sidewalk. Having picked up more, it flung the white snow everywhere. Mai could barley see 10 feet in from of her. She picked up her place, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Strong gusts of wind threatened to blow her off her feet, but Mai kept upright pushing on. Her eyes followed the sidewalk beneath her when it grew hard to see where she was going. She knew she had to be close to home when a pair of sneakers appeared in her vision. Mai stopped abruptly. She eyed the sneakers. They seemed so out of place in the middle of winter. Her eyes drew upwards seeing who the shoes belonged to. Jeans, a black sweatshirt, then blue eyes. The boy. He stood in front of her, his blue gaze on hers.

"Are you-" Mai whispered. His gaze was trance like. Mai couldn't quite look away. They stood there just staring at each other. When he did finally move he turned from her walking away. Mai was going to say something more when he stopped. Hooded face swiveling back at her, he jerked his head in the direction he was headed. He then continued on, leaving Mai to watch him. She snapped out of her frozen state, darting after the young boy. It was hard to follow him with the snow whipping in her face. Out of nowhere a building slowly materialized. It's red door stood out rusted and battered. She saw him slip in. Rushing to follow Mai shimmied through the door. Her red scarf pulled her back as it snagged against the door frame. Giving it a rough tug she pulled free, stumbling further into the building.

It was dark inside. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she tried to get a sense of where she was. Although the wind had stopped when she entered, the coldness remained, her breath visible in the air.

"Hello?" Mai called, voice echoing. "Where are you?" Her eyes were slowly adjusting. Looking around her she realized she was in a warehouse. Various metal storage containers lined the walls. Others stacked throughout the building. Some towering above. Some widely dispersed. But looking at the worn shape they were in, Mai suspected the place was not in use. A bright light was coming from the ceiling. Mai tilted her head back, squinting slightly. Part of the roof was sunken in, the large hole streaming light and snow in from above. Mai took a couple steps forward. A strange feeling stirred inside her. She felt like...like she had seen this place before. Mai's foot hit a can, sending it clanging across the floor. She jumped at the noise, heart racing. She obviously wasn't the only one started as a few mice scurried in front of her. She held back a scream, retreating away. Where was he? She called out a few more times. Winding her way around a huge metal container. She finally spotted him. His back was to her. He was seated on the floor leaning back on a metal pole. Sighing with relief Mai strode toward him.

"There you are."Mai breathed. Bending down, Mai reached out for his shoulder, turning him toward her. Mai was expecting to meet his bright blue eyes, but was instead met with hollow empty sockets. His face or what was his face all but gone. His jaw dangled from its spot held together by frozen, decomposed muscle. Mai screamed. Scrambling away from the corpse, she lost her footing, slipping on the icy concrete. Falling backward she tried to brace herself by grabbing for the nearest storage container. Her hand slammed against the edge. Fingers trying to find hold. But the metal was too slick casing her arm to shoot forward slicing a deep gash along her forearm from the rushed edge. She hit the ground hard, smacking her head with a crack against the floor.

Stars danced in her head as her ears rang. The world zoomed in and out of focus. All she could do was lay there. Her body felt numb, tingly. Her head throbbed a uneven rhythm, sending bursts of pain in bright flashes. Her world was sideways, her head resting on the cold, gritty ground. Mai's eyes took long slow blinks, before focusing on the corpse of the boy in front of her. The lifeless bony body of the boy was hunched forward head resting on his chest. She now noticed the shackles that hung on his bony wrists, restraining him to the pole. Her visions the past two nights resurfaced. It was the same. That's why this place seemed familiar to her. She had been here before. In her vision. She had experienced his death. The death of this poor boy. Tears freed themselves from her eyes, as she let out a sob. Her hands shakily clenched together on the dirty floor. Her crying made the throbbing in her head increase, but she couldn't cease the flow of tears. She scrunched her eyes closed, trying to get the image of the deceased boy from her mind. Mai shook, not clear whether it was from the chilling air or the harsh sobs that escaped her. A soft hand on her cheek, made her eyes shoot open. He was crouched in front of her. The blue eyed boy. His face held a pained look.

"I'm s-so sor-ry about what happened to y-you." She stammered between her sobs. He shook his head slightly. Wiping a tear from her cheek, he mouthed what looked like a thank you. Smiling a smile that glowed. Ever so slowly, a golden light illuminated him. The blue of his lips faded away, replaced by warmth. His lifeless soaked hair, turning to a vibrant golden blonde. He looked so alive. Snow started to fall from above. Small white flakes floating in the air. He gave her a smile. And for a second she could see what a bright cheerful boy he had been. The warm light grew brighter and brighter. So bright, Mai had to close her eyes, but she could still feel the warmth on her face. Then it faded. The warmth disappeared. Mai smiled through her tears. Happy that he had moved on, away from the suffering he had endured. Her head started getting foggy. Watching the snow gently drift to the floor, her eyelids fluttered. The sound of dripping echoed around her. A feeling of weightlessness descended upon her. Her eyelids gave one last flutter, before they fell. And although whiteness showered her from above, Mai sank into darkness.

* * *

Duh duh Dunn! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'll try to update soon.

\- Bookaholic5


End file.
